I Don't Understand
by DoctorMask
Summary: Tentu gadis tersebut semakin gemas dengan sikap pria ini, "Kaito, jawab atau kucium?" Ancam gadis tersebut dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Chapter 1.


**Main Character: Kaito Shion.**

 **Disclaimer: Character (c) Vocaloid; Story (c) DoctorMask.**

 _ **{Balasan Review sebelumnya: Sayonara.}**_

 **Terimakasih yang sudah me-review fanfic Saya sebelumnya. Ini sangat membantu Saya dalam melanjutkan fanfic dan memperbaiki kesalahan dalam fanfic Saya.**

 **iloveyugiohGX93** **: Thanks for your review, you must study bahasa first. /chuckles/**

 **O** **: Thanks for your review**

 **Kagamine Kenichi** **: Wah, terimakasih komentarnya dan sudah review. Ini fanfic Saya yang kedua, semoga suka**

 _ **Jika ada kesan yang positif dari kalian, Saya akan terus melanjutkan karya Saya, kali ini tidak One Shot dan berniat buat 2 chapter, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata banyak orang. Semoga kalian suka readers**_ __ _ **Enjoy~**_

 **I don't understand**

 **Someone's POV**

' _Cepat, kutunggu.'_

Sebuah kalimat yang secara terang-terangan menuntutku untuk segera sampai ketempat tujuan, bahkan hanya sekali lirik sudah terbaca semua kalimat yang hanya terdiri dari 2 kata ditambah tanda koma dan titik. Ya, sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku.

 _...Turn of..._

Begitulah bunyi telepon genggam yang baru saja kumatikan, sudah terlanjur dibaca dan pasti ada simbol di _handphone_ nya huruf `R` besar berwarna hijau. Aku sudah bisa menebaknya, nasibku setelah ini. Sembari bersandar disofa, kuacak rambut dan menengadah.

Sofa itupun sedikit memantul karena ada seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelahku, "Ada apa?" Tanya wanita bersurai coklat berambut pendek.

Terdengar nada khawatir disana, melihatku dari samping kiri sedikit memiringkan kepala agar bisa menatapku, poni sebelah kirinya terurai kesamping kanan mengikuti gaya duduk gadis itu. Aku menoleh kesumber suara, tangan kiriku refleks terangkat kepipi kanan gadis itu, ia sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku lawan bicaranya ini yang susah ditebak.

"Kau beda," ujarku seraya mengusap pipi itu pelan, pipi itu sangat hangat dan halus. Gadis disampingku terlihat dewasa, namun memang ia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Ia tersenyum lembut, merengkuh tubuhku dengan kedua lengan panjangnya, dengan jemari yang mungil. Kubalas pelukan itu dengan senang hati, kusenderkan kepala kebahu gadis itu, wangi harum dari tengkuknya memang membuatku lebih nyaman. Tidak. Gadis itu yang membutku nyaman.

" _Dia_ memaksamu lagi? Tidak apa-apa, disini saja, bersamaku."

Sederet kalimat yang baru saja kudengar jelas dari bibir gadis ini, kadang terdengar kekanak-kanakkan tapi kumaklumi. Sifat wanita memang seperti ini bukan?

Sifat laki-laki yang sebenarnya lebih dewasa dari perempuan, sering menjadi tempat bersandar dan kadang gadis itu terlihat rapuh. Kulepaskan pelukan tersebut perlahan dan kutatap mata gadis dihadapanku, "Aku akan pergi, tidak lama." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir gadis itu, rasa cherry dari _lipgloss_ nya pun masih terasa dibibirku, ia merona dan benar-benar dewasa menyikapi pilihanku dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, walaupun terlihat ia tidak menyukai jawabanku tadi.

Kuacak sedikit helaian rambut gadis itu untuk menenangkannya walaupun hanya sedikit, lalu segera aku memakai jaket dan bergegas, ia mengantarku hingga depan pintu dan menungguku hingga benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya. Gadis yang setia.

' _Aku sudah menemukannya. Apakah ia tepat untukku?'_

 **End of Someone's POV**

Pria bersurai biru dengan kulit putih pucat memasuki sebuah toko es krim tua dipinggiran jalan, tentu ingin membeli beberapa es krim untuk dimakan, semua untuknya. Hari itu sedang hujan rintik-rintik namun ia tetap membeli es krim. "Vanilla, coklat, tiramisu, stroberi, mangga, sirsak..." Menyebutkan isi dari menu disana dengan lantang, karena memang semua itu yang ingin dibeli.

"Tuan? Ingin membeli semua itu?" Pasti kasir disana memastikan bahwa semua itu benar pesanan pria ini.

"Tentu." Jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat kasir yang dengan ramah tersenyum kepadanya.

"A-Ah, baik Tuan, totalnya sekian." Sembari memberikan es krim batangan dengan aneka rasa kepada pria dengan paras tampannya. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah pria itu, seperti model yang sedang memakan es krim, namun ia menghiraukannya.

 _Slurp._

Sudah es krim ke-4 yang dimakan, dengan santai dan tidak berburu-buru padahal ia sedang ditunggu seseorang. Tinggal 3 bangunan lagi akan sampai tujuan tempat dimana mereka janjian. Dilangkahkan kaki itu kedalam sebuah bangunan cukup besar, yaitu Bar yang aktif dimalam hari. Tanpa menunjukkan kartu member ia sudah bisa masuk karena merupakan VIP disana. Namun karena masih terbilang sore jadi masi sepi, hanya ada bartender yang sedang bersiap dan sejumlah penjaga.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan masih dengan memakan es krim yang semakin lama mencair, iris biru dongker dari kedua mata pria ini perlahan bergerak mencari seseorang, walaupun masih sepi namun tempat disana sangat luas dengan penerangan yang kurang.

"Kaito!" Panggilan keras yang sukses membuatnya menoleh, ekspresinya masih sama tanpa berdosa bahwa ia sudah sangat telat, bisa-bisanya membuat seorang gadis menunggu.

Kaito, nama pria itu, berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping gadis disana yang berpakaian sangat minim, seperti kekurangan bahan pakaian, Kaito sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Oh, ya, pria ini baru saja memasuki usia dewasa beberapa minggu yang lalu jadi ia bisa memasuki tempat seperti ini.

"Ka-i-to-shi-on. Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Kau juga telat sekali, tega ya membuatku menunggu?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kaito, sedikit menengadah karena Kaito tetap lebih tinggi dari gadis itu.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis disana, ia menaruh stik es krim dimeja lalu bersender membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin, ditatapnya langit-langit berwarna hitam disana karena merasa mengantuk sekarang, tempat disini sangat nyaman.

Tentu gadis tersebut semakin gemas dengan sikap pria ini, "Kaito, jawab atau kucium?" Ancam gadis tersebut dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Kaito menoleh kearah gadis itu, "Luka," suara berat dari Kaito yang terlihat serius, tepatnya ia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara atau berdebat.

 _Cup._

Sebuah kecupan ringan yang terasa hambar, hanya main-main. Kaito tidak merespon kecupan itu melainkan hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke gadis bernama Luka.

"Itu hukuman karena mengabaikanku tadi," ujar Luka sembari menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil, padahal umur mereka sepadan.

Ia menghela napas dengan sikap gadis ini, "Apa maumu? Aku sudah datang kesini, menemanimu, tapi kau sangat cerewet sekali." Alisnya sedikit bertaut, tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran gadis ini. Luka masih memasang wajah kesal, lalu mengangkat telunjuk kananya kearah Kaito dengan tampang yang tidak kalah serius.

"Kau, yang kuinginkan, Kaito. Jadilah milikku."

Lagi, sebuah kalimat yang ambigu. Banyak sekali makna yang harus ditelaah kembali. Kaito mendorong Luka kebelakang, ia menatap Luka dari atas sembari mendekatkan wajahnya.

"K-Kaito?" Terlihat bingung dengan sikap pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Milikmu? Jika aku sudah menjadi milikmu lalu apa selanjutya? Membuangku? Pft." Kaito tersenyum pahit, mengingatkannya dengan kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat ia masih kurang pengalaman, tidak tau arti dari kalimat yang selalu diucapkan banyak wanita secara acak.

Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Luka yang belum merespon perkataannya. "Jadi, apa maumu? Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang bermain dengan banyak lawan jenis lalu mencampakkannya. Jika kau ingin aku menemanimu, aku sudah melakukannya." Jelas Kaito.

'Aku selalu mengiyakan dan menepati janji dengan teman-temanku. Gadis berambut pendek yang bahkan baru kukenal saat acara makan bersama kemarin malam, oh, aku lupa namanya. Lalu gadis ini, Luka. Si Gakupo yang mengenalkanku.' Memasang wajah muak.

' _Atau gadis ini yang tepat untukku? Kata-kata itu—aku tidak mengerti.'_

Sejauh ini Kaito masih menganggap mereka `Teman` namun ternyata, setiap gadis jika diberi `kebaikan` mereka akan salah mengira.

Hidup sendiri tidaklah mudah, walaupun ia sudah termasuk dari keluarga yang mampu dan mempunyai nama yang terkenal. `Shion` nama dari sebuah perusahaan ternama, memang, salah satu marga yang sangat berpengaruh didunia saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia lebih suka dipanggil Kaito dari pada Shion, ia pergi dari rumah, membuang namanya sebagai seorang `Shion`.

"Tch."

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas gadis itu, sembari meletakkan kepala disebelah. Sangat terdengar napas gadis itu, "Tidak kusangka kau seperti ini, Kaito." Ia hanya terdiam tidak mendorong Kaito dan terus berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau berbeda." Sela Kaito sembari melirik datar Luka, mungkin karena wajah kantuknya.

 _`Berbeda.`_

Luka membalas lirikan Kaito dengan menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Aku yakin kau juga menginginkanku, kan? Tidak mungkin kau menyukai Meiko, wanita itu baru saja kau kenal kan," Sembari menggenggam lengan kananku kuat, seakan tidak boleh lepas darinya.

' _Kau salah sangka.'_

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kaito."

' _Persetan dengan kata-kata itu.'_

 _Lalu, Gakupo akan kau kemanakan, Luka?_

Ia memelukku dari samping, sudah tidak peduli. Badanku sudah terlalu lemas, mengantuk sekali rasanya. Perlahan, Kaito terlelap, bahkan ocehan Lukapun tidak digubrisnya.

 _Jika aku tidak peduli, kau akan menjauhiku atau bahkan kebalikannya? Kau akan terus mengejarku. Saat aku hanya memberimu sebuah senyuman yang tidak berarti, kau menanggapinya dengan berlebihan. Aku tidak mungkin mengkasari dan secara gamblang mengatakan `Kita tidak serasi.` atau `Kita tidak diharuskan bersama.` Bahkan kita belum menjalin hubungan apapun. Kau, bahkan belum tau siapa aku sebenarnya, latar belakang, lalu, dengan percaya diri menyatakan bahwa tidak ada seseorang disampingku saat ini._

 _Apa maumu?_

Kaito membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia duduk sembari merenggangkan lengannya, orang-orang disana mulai berdatangan, berniat mengambil telephone genggam yang ia bawa, namun hasilnya nihil.

"..."

Luka ternyata sudah tidak ada disana, orang-orang disekitar terlihat tidak peduli, sedang berlalu-lalang mencari kesenangan. Sudah terdengar suara berisik disana.

Kedua matanya mendapati sesuatu, secarik kertas tepat didekat stik es krim, Kaito membaca isi kertas tersebut.

 _`Handphonemu kusita, besok kau harus menjelaskanku siapa itu Lumba-lumba di kontakmu ini!`_

3 tanda seru disana, dengan bau parfum yang menyengat. Tidak salah lagi itu Luka. Megurine Luka, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang mempunyai pabrik anggur terkenal di paris. Ia diwariskan oleh kedua orang tuanya, sejak kecil sudah diamanati untuk mengemban tugas tersebut. Seharusnya, memang sepadan untuk Kaito, namun, takdir tidak berbicara seperti itu.

"Ia seharusnya menyita semua handphoneku." Kaito mempunyai 2 handphone, kebetulan yang satu sedang dibenarkan karena rusak kesiram bir tempo hari.

Tidak pakai waktu lama, ia kembali ketempat wanita itu, Meiko. Karena ia sudah janji, sekedar datang lalu berpamitan. Ditengah jalan ia mampir untuk mengambil handphonenya kembali.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Ujar Kaito sembari berjalan menuju pintu, namun langsung dicegah oleh gadis bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Secepat itu? Temani aku lebih lama..." Pintanya seraya memeluk Kaito dari belakang, tentu ia hanya bisa berhenti dan tidak meanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku harus pulang, sudah tengah malam." Ia menjawab dengan biasa, toh ia juga sudah menemani gadis itu.

Meiko terdiam sejenak, "Jika kau pergi, aku akan marah padamu," tiba-tiba gadis itu berbicara sedemikianrupa dan sangat lucu bagi Kaito.

Kaito sedikit berbalik, "Tak apa, marahlah, jika itu yang kau mau,"

Meiko semakin memeluk Kaito dengan erat, "Jangan pergi, aku..." Belum sempat kata-kata diteruskan, seakan ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

' _Tadi kau akan marah, tapi memelukku semakin erat, lalu apa maumu?'_

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Meiko." Kekuatan Kaito dan Meiko jelas berbeda, masih dengan perilaku yang baik dan tidak kasar. Kaito terus berjalan keluar meninggalkan Meiko sembari menutup pintu itu perlahan. Lalu bersamaan dengan itu juga _handphone_ ku bergetar, menampilkan sebuah pesan.

' _Aku merindukanmu.'_

Seraya berjalan ia memasukkan kembali telephone genggamnya kedalam jaket. Pikirannya menerawang cukup jauh, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan pesan singkat tersebut.

'Jadi, aku harus menyusulnya?'

Gadis yang barusan mengirim pesan termasuk yang susah ditebak, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pesan tersebut. Baru kali ini ia mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu, biasanya Kaito yang memulai.

"Besok aku akan kerumahnya."

Dikeluarkan lagi handphone tersebut, lalu ia membalas pesannya.

' _Besok sore aku kesana, Lumba-lumba-chan.'_

.

.

.

Wanita sangat sulit untuk dipahami, dilain sisi aku hanya ingin berbaik hati dengan semua orang. Aku merasa perilaku ini sudah normal, mereka saja yang berlebihan. Atau aku yang harus menghindari mereka?

Secarik kertas putih sudah kunodai, tidak bisa dihapus karena menggunakan pena, jadi harus kutulis dengan cerita yang indah didalamnya. Andaikan menggunakan pensil, pasti akan mudah kuhapus, tapi apa daya, kehidupan tidak bisa diputar ulang atau bahkan ditinggal begitu saja. Kecuali kau melarikan diri, sama saja seperti membuang kertas kedalam tong sampah bekas dari coretanmu yang salah. Alangkah baiknya jika kertas tersebut disimpan, menjadi bekal dihari esok.

 _Aku sedang mencari tau rahasia ini, rasa yang dapat membuat orang berdebar, rasa sayang, rasa tidak ingin kehilangan. Aku belum mendapatkan buktinya, kapan ya itu bisa terjadi?_

 **TBC**

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, aneh ya? Tapi itulah pemikiran laki-laki terhadap kaum wanita *oi***_

 _ **Review please? Butuh kritik yang membangun serta saran.**_ __ __


End file.
